juventusfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Pandecybel/Brudnopis1
* 31 sierpnia 2008: ACF Fiorentina - Juventus Turyn 1-1 Serie A ✓ * 14 września 2008: Juventus Turyn - Udinese Calcio 1-0 Serie A ✓ * 17 września 2008: Juventus FC - FC Zenit St. Petersburg 1-0 Liga Mistrzów ✓ * 21 września 2008: Cagliari Calcio - Juventus FC 0-1 Serie A ✓ * 24 września 2008: Juventus FC - Calcio Catania 1-1 Serie A ✓ * 27 września 2008: UC Sampdoria - Juventus FC 0-0 Serie A ✓ * 30 września 2008: FC BATE Borysów - Juventus FC 2-2 Liga Mistrzów ✓ * 10 października 2008: Juventus FC - US Citta di Palermo 1-2 Serie A ✓ * 19 października 2008: Napoli SSC - Juventus FC 2-1 Serie A ✗ * 21 października 2008: Juventus FC - Real Madrid CF 2-1 Liga Mistrzów ✓ * 26 października 2008: Juventus FC - Torino Calcio 1-0 Serie A ✗ * 29 października 2008: FC Bologna - Juventus FC 1-2 Serie A ✓ * 2 listopada 2008: Juventus FC - AS Roma 2-0 Serie A ✗ * 5 listopada 2008: Real Madrid CF - Juventus FC 0-2 Liga Mistrzów ✓ * 9 listopada 2008: AC Chievo Werona - Juventus FC 0-2 Serie A ✓ * 13 listopada 2008: Juventus FC - Genoa CFC 4-1 Serie A ✓ * 22 listopada 2008: Internazionale FC - Juventus FC 1-0 Serie A ✓ * 25 listopada 2008: FC Zenit St. Petersburg - Juventus FC 0-0 Liga Mistrzów ✓ * 29 listopada 2008: Juventus FC - Reggina Calcio 4-0 Serie A ✓ * 7 grudnia 2008: US Lecce - Juventus FC 1-2 Serie A ✓ * 10 grudnia 2008: Juventus FC - FC BATE Borysów 0-0 Liga Mistrzów ✓ * 14 grudnia 2008: Juventus FC - AC Milan 4-2 Serie A ✓ * 21 grudnia 2008: Atalanta Bergamo - Juventus FC 1-3 Serie A ✓ * 6 stycznia 2009: Juventus FC - AS Monaco 1-1 Sparing ✗ * 11 stycznia 2009: Juventus FC - AC Siena 1-0 Serie A ✓ * 14 stycznia 2009: Juventus FC - Calcio Catania 3-0 Puchar Włoch ✗ * 18 stycznia 2009: SS Lazio - Juventus FC 1-1 Serie A ✓ * 24 stycznia 2009: Juventus FC - ACF Fiorentina 1-0 Serie A ✓ * 28 stycznia 2009: Udinese Calcio - Juventus FC 2-1 Serie A ✓ * 1 lutego 2009: Juventus FC - Cagliari Calcio 2-3 Serie A ✓ * 4 lutego 2009: Juventus FC - SSC Napoli 0-0 Puchar Włoch ✓ * 8 lutego 2009: Calcio Catania - Juventus FC 1-2 Serie A ✓ * 15 lutego 2009: Juventus FC - UC Sampdoria 1-1 Serie A ✓ * 21 lutego 2009: US Citta di Palermo - Juventus FC 0-2 Serie A ✓ * 25 lutego 2009: Chelsea Londyn - Juventus FC 1-0 Liga Mistrzów ✓ * 28 lutego 2009: Juventus FC - Napoli SSC 1-0 Serie A ✓ * 3 marca 2009: SS Lazio - Juventus Turyn 2-1 Puchar Włoch ✓ *7 marca 2009: Torino Calcio - Juventus FC 0-1 Serie A *10 marca 2009: Juventus FC - Chelsea Londyn 2-2 Liga Mistrzów *14 marca 2009: Juventus FC - FC Bologna 4-1 Serie A *21 marca 2009: AS Roma - Juventus FC 1-4 Serie A *5 kwietnia 2009: Juventus FC - AC Chievo Werona 3-3 Serie A *11 kwietnia 2009: Genoa CFC - Juventus FC 3-2 Serie A *18 kwietnia 2009: Juventus FC - Internazionale FC 1-1 Serie A *22 kwietnia 2009: Juventus Turyn - SS Lazio 1-2 Puchar Włoch *26 kwietnia 2009: Reggina Calcio - Juventus FC 2-2 Serie A *3 maja 2009: Juventus FC - US Lecce 2-2 Serie A *10 maja 2009: AC Milan - Juventus FC 1-1 Serie A *17 maja 2009: Juventus FC - Atalanta Bergamo 2-2 Serie A *24 maja 2009: AC Siena - Juventus FC Serie A *31 maja 2009: Juventus FC - SS Lazio Serie A Buffon: 7.0- Had to be on his toes early on as Torino heaped an enormous amount of pressure on his goal but was always solid and assured. Molinaro: 6.0- The left-back that Juve supporters love to hate had the pace necessary to keep a close eye on the speedy Abate. Mellberg: 7.0- The big, lumbering Swede made a vital sliding tackle in injury time to preserve the victory. Chiellini: 7.5- Rock solid as usual at the back tonight and it’s always nice when your centre-back can score the winning goal of the match. Zebina: 6.0- The temperamental right-back made his first start of the year and was given a rough ride on a couple of occasions by Rosina but all in all not a bad performance. Salihamidzic: 6.5- Still a bit rusty after a long layoff but almost found a goal as he hit the post in the 72nd minute Poulsen: 6.5- The Danish hard man was not as impressive as he has been in previous matches but definitely put in a solid shift this evening Marchisio: 6.5- Plays in the mould of Marco Tardelli and he tested Sereni with a long range drive near the end of the first half. Giovinco: 7.0- The ‘Atomic Ant’ was extremely lively tonight and was the architect of the Juve attack until he was substituted in the second half. Amauri: 6.0- His form has dipped recently and could only manage a single shot on net that Sereni kicked out in 50th minute. Iaquinta: 7.0- Would have probably bagged a brace if it wasn’t for the heroics of Sereni. SUBS: Ariaudo (59”) 6.0, Nedved (68”) 7.0, Sissoko (84”) NA ----- Buffon: 7.0 - Got hold of a powerful Didier Drogba free-kick that looked like it had suspiciously wrapped itself around the post and passed the line, but was quick to squeeze the ball out back into play to cause confusion into the the linesman's mind and the referee waved play on. Grygera: 6.5 - An unfussy display, did his job fairly well while others excelled around him. Had a hard time dealing with the flowing runs of Ashley Cole, though. Kept a decent head. Mellberg: 7.5 - Along with Chiellini he was very impressive at the back for large portions of the game. Rock solid when Chelsea tried to counter. Chiellini: 6.0 - Scooped danger away with relative ease whenever Chelsea flirted with his box. Cautioned for taking out Michael Ballack with a robust sliding challenge. Received a second yellow and was consequently dismissed. There was a challenge involved - that was clean - so presumably it was for a puerile reaction. Molinaro: 7.5 - An effervescent display down the attacking left back and looked to make things happen. Nicely played. Has good style. Tiago: 7.5 - Tried to play a mixture of balls, and sprayed the simple passes with ease. Looked to release team-mates with early through balls that, during the opening exchanges, failed to meet the target as they were snuffed out by a mixture of Blues. Proved to be a handful. Quick hustle in the middle of the park. Marchisio: 7.0 - A hard-working and tireless display in a compact unit of three midfielders that seemed to be everywhere. Combined well with Del Piero. Nedved: N/a - A couple of knocks early on required the Czech international to leave the field of play before he was allowed back. Had to be substituted in the first half. Iaquinta: 7.5 - Opened the scoring in the 18th minute to give the home fans all to hope for. Waited for the right moment before he struck, and coolly rounded the ball past Cech. Made way for Sebastian Giovinco in the second half. Del Piero: 7.5 - Pressurised Chelsea's box after Iaquinta's opener and had Cech flapping with a powerful shot. Smelt danger, pounced. Worked well in both the final third, and the midfield. Strong headers, one was direct at the glovesman though. Challenged Cech at opportune moments. It was his free kick that led to the penalty which he himself duly, and coolly, slotted home. Cech was beaten. Trezeguet: 7.5 - Superb touch led to Iaquinta's goal. Chest and go. Great touches throughout the game, and could have restored Juventus' lead when he headed goal-ward and prompted Petr Cech to pull the save of the game out of his metaphorical bag. Was a terror in the box throughout the second half. Substitutions - Salihamidzic: 6.0 - Replaced Nedved early on to decent effect. Giovinco: 7.5 - Was a real difference maker in the short space of time that he was on the pitch. ---- Buffon: 7.0- Will not be too happy that Mutarelli’s shot beat him through the legs but made a world class reflex save on Di Vaio in the 51st minute. Molinaro: 7.0- Made a wonderful tackle to deny Bombardini in the fourth minute and was solid as a rock for the rest of the match. Chiellini: 8.0- His powerful forward run won the corner kick that led to Salihamidzic’s goal and kept Di Vaio in his back pocket as well. Mellberg: 7.0- Calm and composed at the back this evening even when Bologna opened the scoring. Grygera: 7.0- Managed to gallop forward on occasion and his deliveries were top notch more often than not. Salihamidzic: 8.0- His glancing header brought the match onto level terms and he also had a hand in the other three goals. Easily the best match of his injury-stricken season. Marchisio: 7.5- After a fairly pedestrian first half, he stormed back to take over the midfield in the second 45 minutes and the floodgates opened up in the process. Tiago: 5.0- He was caught in possession one time too many and missed a glorious chance in the 37 minute and was mercifully substituted to start the second half Giovinco: 8.5- The pint-sized playmaker caused Bologna all sorts of problems on the left-hand side and was deservedly rewarded with a goal tonight. He was the man of the match. Simply mesmerising this evening. Iaquinta: 7.0- You could tell he desperately he wanted to add his name to the score-sheet but it was not to be. Did pick up an assist when he set up Giovinco nicely for Juve’s second goal of the game. Del Piero: 8.0- Missed an absolute sitter in the 38th minute but atoned for that error with two goals that put the match beyomd Bologna, and could have had a hat-trick if his shot did not hit the upright late in the game SUBS: Poulsen (46”) 7.5, Daud (88”) NA Immobile (90”) NA Buffon: 6.0- Did not have much to do between the posts tonight but made a good stop on D’Alessandro in the closing minutes. Molinaro: 7.0- The hardworking defender did not put a wrong foot forward all evening long and linked up well with Giovinco. Chiellini: 8.0- He was sporting a mask after breaking his nose but it did not inhibit his performance which was top class as usual. Made a wonderful sliding block on Brighi in the 16th minute. Mellberg: 7.5- The Big Swede scored a rare goal when he sent a bullet header past Doni to put the match to bed. Grygera: 7.0- His cross set up Iaquinta for his second goal of the match. Salihamidzic: 7.0- He is rounding into form after coming back from a long injury layoff and Juve’s midfield has been better for it. Tiago: 7.0- The Portuguese playmaker put a solid performance together as he pulled the strings in the midfield tonight. Poulsen: 7.0- The tough as nails holding midfielder created space for Tiago and Giovinco to work with. Giovinco: 7.5- The ‘Atomic Ant’ set up Iaquinta’s goal with a beautiful pass and was a danger every time he touched the ball. Iaquinta: 8.0- Took his goals extremely well as he danced around Mexes and fired a shot past Doni for his first and then out-muscled the Frenchman to head past Doni for his second. Del Piero: 7.0- The captain was unlucky not to have added his name to the score-sheet as Riise cleared what was a certain goal off the line. SUBS: Nedved (70”) 7.5, Marchionni (73”) 6.5